


【柳孔】柳孔脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [2]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, korean actor, 中韩混血, 汤姆苏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 原创男性角色x孔刘，个人YY向意识流脑洞，人设过于苏，文笔极差不推荐阅读
Relationships: Original Male Character/Gong Yoo
Series: YAN宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541





	1. 柳彦彬设定

设定：柳彦彬，中韩混血，浙江人，和妈妈姓，85年生，187，妈妈是韩国有名的运动员，爸爸是中国房地产商，妹妹叫杜月华和爸爸姓，有自己的电器公司，在中国有一定市场，刚刚进军韩国，小狼狗性格，但也很会撒娇，爱吃醋


	2. 电影

“啊，哥我们去看电影吧！”柳彦彬无聊地喊出了声，总裁的带薪假期因为恋人工作原因有一点无聊。

“可以啊，去看什么。”孔刘停下了翻书的手，抬头看他。

“我们去看最近特别火的那个《釜山行》吧！”柳彦彬跳下沙发扑向对方，并在脸上亲了一口。

“阿西，你真是。”孔刘无奈的笑了一下，“等我换一下衣服。”

“嗯哼～”


	3. 撒娇

“哥～”柳彦彬从背后抱住孔刘，下巴靠在对方肩上。  
正在挑衣服准备出门工作的孔刘吓了一跳，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是有点失落，一想到好几个月都不太可能见到哥就很难过。”刘彦彬将头埋得更深一些，声音听起来闷闷的。  
“没关系的，我很快就回来了，每天也都会给你发视频和打电话的，这么大个人了，怎么还这么会撒娇啊？”孔刘转过身捧着他的脸轻声说。  
“啊～哥你这是犯规！”柳彦彬猛地抱紧孔刘，“我会控制不住自己的！


End file.
